ゴジラXタイタン：復活 (Godzilla X Titan: Resurrection)
by TheKyratianStoryTeller
Summary: While humanity begins to adjust to the new lifestyle, a new monster rises from the old world. A monster once known for his prized speed. Now" with the threat of the fight moving to Wall Maria, humanity must break up this fight of the old world beasts.


The day felt long. It seem to drag on, especially for those working on the low foundation of Wall Maria. Two weeks have passed since the attack on the wall, as well as the first sighting of the beast. Since the attack, not a single titan has been seen anywhere for miles around the wall. Some speculate that this new being has been feasting upon the titans, or just simply keeping them away. For days, Eren had thought the creature would soon return to come and finish the last remaining stronghold of humanity. As days passed by, the creature showed no signs. Survey Corps even went out to go and investigate where the creature went, not a single sign was found.

Eren walked out to go and find what Hanji's research has lead up to. Ever since the attack, Hanji has remained secluded. Testing and theorizing about the makeup of this new creature.

As Eren walked into the door, a breeze flew into the room, knocking over a few papers over. "NO NO NO NO"! Hanji said, scrambling over to the papers. "Ok, five, ten, fifteen, that's all of them". Hanji said placing down the papers. "What did you need Eren"? "Well, i just wanted to check on you, and…. You seem very busy at the moment". Eren said as he looked around. "Yeah, you'd be surprised on what i found with these samples". Hanji said, walking over to a burner. "When was the last time you went out and got some air. You've been crammed in here for what, two days"? Eren said as he passed by a few spine samples. "Actually, three". Hanji said outloud.

Levi stood by the edge of the wall, taking an overlook of the open fields. It was an important day for Survey Corps. For the first time ever, plans for human expansion was now underway. For a few seconds, he let a slight smile out. "Surprised to see you here so early Armin". He said, turning to him. "Not now, we have a bit of an emergency. Survey squad just came back". Armin said, his clothes stained a little by blood. The sight was a little alarming, but was not to be taken lightly. The two rushed over to the medic camp to take a look at survey squad. "For all I know, nobody died". Armin said, looking at the few injured recruits. "What caused it? Titan"? "No, it was… it was too fast for… for a titan". One of the recruits said. " We didn't see it…. Coming. Just the s-sound of .. of how fast it went near-ly split my ears". Another one said, covering one of his ears, still a bit bleeding. Levi walked up to the injured scout, and sat next to him. "Did you see anything, a glimpse maybe"?

The sun beated down on the mountains far from the wall. The environment was still, the only disturbance was the snoring from the massive predator. Resting from constant hunting, the massive beast was basking in the sun's warm rays. As the beast rolled over on his side, he raised his head. The sound was very distant, but soon made it's presents towards the predator. Curious, the beast stood up and looked around. Without hesitating, the creature swung his tail, actually knocking the flying reptile out of the air. The impact was so great, the dust spread over the surrounding area. After the dust cleared, the reptile brushed itself off and stood up, spreading its wings. For hundreds of years, he was known by a different name, known by distant time. The predator growled at the sight of one of the few "Old World" monsters. The reptile let out a ear piercing screech as it flew back up in the air. The massive predator was not gonna let this flying demon leave his sight again, and began pursuing him.

"I don't wanna go now, not when i'm this close to figuring out what Drachen is"! Eren turned around, a little bewildered by Hanji's statement. "Wait, now you've given that creature a name now"? "What? I didn't know what to call it, so I gave it a name". Hanji responded back to Eren. "... Nevermind that. Besides, Levi ordered us to come to the Mission briefing". Eren grabbed his jacket. "But why so early"? Hanji said taking a few journals. "What are you talking about, it's almost noon". Eren said walking out the door, waiting for Hanji to catch up. He could tell that Hanji hasn't been outside for a while, especially as soon Hanji walked out in the bright day. It didn't take long for the whole team to assemble on Levi's command. "Levi, there waiting for you". Armin said walking by Levi. He looked around the small gathering of members. Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Hanji and Armin were there, as well as a few recruits. "Ok, lets cut to the chase. Last scouting squad was severely injured last night. I wanna make this quick, we get in and get out. The report doesn't sound like a titan, but I would watch your backs out there. Am I clear"? Levi finished his last statement. "Yes Captian Levi". Everyone said.

Surprisingly, the day was hot. Unusually hot. No smoke in the sky, so it wasn't any type of wildfire. "How far was the Recon team when they were attacked, if they were attacked at all"? Sasha said to Armin. "Well according to the team, just about eleven miles out. At the border of the Titan forest". Armin said wiping the sweat from his forehead. "How much longer Levi"? Eren said looking around. "I'm dying back here". He said again in a lower tone. "You wouldn't be the only one that is". Mikasa said in the back. "Pipe down everyone, we're almost there". Levi said looking back. The sun was beating on all of them, which was bad for the horses they rode on. Levi wiped the sweat off his face, still on the search of the spot. It took about twenty minutes to find the area of the attack. The group took the horses to the shade of the Trees, and began to investigate. By the time they got there, the winds had already began to pick up. "Remember, look for anything out of the ordinary. Watch your back for titans, just because we haven't seen one, don't mean were safe". Levi said right before shooting up to a tree. Instantly, there was evidence of the last attack.

"Strange…". Eren said looking up at the trees. Most of the trees had lost their leaves, as well as a ton of loose branches. The surrounding rocks were scattered around as well. "Have you guys seen any tracks? I can't find a single one". Sasha said from above the trees. "Other than the Recon teams, nothing". Hanji yelled out. "I've never seen anything like this". Mikasa said observing a massive tree, nearly uprooted by some foreign force. "There's a lot of things that i've never seen before. This might top it all. I might be wrong". Armin said walking over to the tree. Armin soon shot up into the trees to keep a lookout for titans. Levi shot back down to the ground to meet up with the rest of the team. "This is confusing, how can we even begin tracking down whatever this thing is". Levi said, still trying to process the situation. "There's no use in following this trail". Eren said looking up at the trees. "The trail ends after a few kilometers south". He continued on looking down the path. Levi was silent for a while until he finally spoke up to the team. "Ok, new plan. Return back to the wall and…. And let's just wait for something new". Levi said getting up on his horse. "TITAN, TITAN INCOMING"! Armin said shooting down to the ground and running to the others.

Levi got down on his horse, taking out a blade. "Defensive positions, get ready"! He yelled out. Eren shot up to a tree, he sat there waiting for the titan to come by to get a clean slice of the neck. The titan was barely a thirty meter class. The titan ran towards them, completely focused towards the team. Armin heard a high pitch sound in the distance, which began to get louder every second. He looked up at the sky, only to see the reptile coming towards them. "Get down… EVERYONE GET DOWN"! Armin said to everyone. "EREN, GET TO COVER"! Armin yelled out, going behind a tree. Eren shot towards the Titan to take the killing blow. He was suddenly pushed back by the immense forces caused by the high speeding reptile. The reptile took a hold of the titan and threw it right over the team. "WATCH OUT EREN"! Levi shouted. Eren got up and ran out of the way, just barely escaping the fate of getting stepped on. Eren looked up to see none other than Drachen. "What is _he_ doing here"? Mikasa said under her breath.

Drachen roared at the flying reptile, filled with rage. Using his fiery breath, he hit the reptile right in the chest. The reptile struggled to get back up. It counter attacked with its own fiery red breath, hitting the beast with multiple bursts. Drachen was caught off guard from the attack. He tried to bite the flying reptile, but missed as the creature shot up in the air. Eren got up on his horse and began to ride out of the scene. "Everyone fall back"! Levi shouted to the rest of them.

They rode out a few miles away from the fight, taking a breathe from this sudden surprise. They looked over at the two beasts fighting in the far distance. Their roars and screeches echoing in the distance. "This… This is getting out of hand". Sasha said, breaking the silence of the team. "Where the hell are these creatures coming from"? Sasha said again. "Maybe hell itself". Eren said. Levi was silent watching this unrealistic scene. If there is more of these monstrous beasts, what would that mean for humanity. "We need to go report this".

Levi tossed his maneuver gear on the rack and sat down. He couldn't stop thinking about the scenario that humanity is currently in. "This doesn't make sense… both the creatures and the dreams… where did they come from"? Levi thought in his mind. "Wait a minute". He said looking up at the door. He got up and opened the door, almost running into Armin. "Woah. I just came to check on you". "Not now, gather the team up again". Levi said walking down the hall. "Wait, right now? We just got back an hour ago"? Armin said trying to catch up with him."That's an order Ackman, we might not have an hour".

Levi waited for the rest of the team to gather up, the only one's missing was Hanji and Eren. "Why are those two always late"? Armin said in a low tone to Mikasa. "That's because Hanji's been working on her research. Hanji's obsessed with the creature". She replied. "Ok, what is it this time. You're cutting time into my prototype"! Hanji said in an irritated tone. Eren followed behind Hanji as the two of them walked in. "Sit down Hanji, this is important. Right now, those two beasts are fighting each other very close to Wall Maria. If there little quarrel happens to reach here, humanity will be devastated and left to be picked of by the scavenging titans. While I was thinking, I made a plan to redirect the two away". Levi finished his statement. "Wait, how is that possible? What are we gonna use to lure the two away? I'm pretty sure that nothing will divide their intentions to kill each other". Eren said out loud. Levi was silent for a few seconds before replying back. "No, we won't be able to". Levi cleared his throat. "But you can".

"Make sure those harpoons are secured. There's gonna be a lot of force on them"! Hanji said to the recruits. Levi shot up to the trees, making a tactical view of the trail. Eren shook his head looking at the two distant monsters fighting in the distance, looking back at Levi. "Just when I thought my last plan was crazy, this is insane". Eren said sitting down. "I think Levi gets it from you". Mikasa said bumping Eren in the shoulder. "It sounds painful, you think it'll work"? She said. "I'm having some doubts". He said looking at the harpoons. "We're all ready"! Armin yelled out to Levi, giving him approval to take action. Levi nodded, shooting to Eren. "It's go time, remember the plan". Levi said to Eren. "How am I supposed to catch their attention"? Eren questioned. "I don't know, improvise". Levi said before shooting to Armin and Sasha. "Are these things gona hold"? Sasha said to Levi. "Well…. No, so get to cover fast". Levi said briefly.

"Aw, This is gonna hurt later". Eren said to himself before biting into his hand, transforming into Titan form. Eren let out a roar before running towards the two. He slowed down and stood behind one of the massive trees. The two beasts were fighting with furry. Biting, burning, scratching, clawing and hitting each other, the sound echoing in the forest. "What could I use". Eren said to himself looking around. He spotted a smaller titan tree near the opening, an opportunity to catch their attention. "Alright, let's get this over with". He said walking to them. He grabbed the tree by the trunk, uprooting it from the ground. He walked over to the flying reptile and knocked it to the ground. After that, he swung and hit the Predator right on the side of his jaw. The impact staggering him to the ground. Eren took a few steps back away from the beast. Drachen began to stand up slowly, letting out a low and enraged growl. He swung his tail and hit Eren a couple feet back, hitting his back on a tree. "S-So… Now that I got your attention, let's go for a ride". Eren said with a smile.

The creature let out a roar before marching towards Eren. The beast bit into Eren's shoulder, dragging him on the ground. He dug his claws deep into his sides before letting him go, taking a chunk out of Eren. In the distance, the flying reptile shook off the debris off of him and began to fly up. Eren swept the beast off his feet and began to run. Eren felt his shoulder heal while he followed the trail. The reptile quickly took in pursuit of Eren, giving him light attacks. Eren stopped and grabbed a large rock, throwing and hitting the reptile out of the air. Before the dust cleared, the beast shot Eren with a quick burst of his atomic breath, sending Eren back. The burn nearly taking his hand clean off. He stumbled to get back up and run again. Eren sprinted to the checkpoint, looking around for any sign of the two. After that, Eren let his arms out and waited.

"Alright, FIRE"! Hanji said pointing at Eren. Soon, a swarm of harpoons sank and hooked all into his arms and sides. Eren looked up seeing the reptile flying up to the sky. "Everyone, take cover"! Armin shouted at everyone, tightly holding onto the tree. Levi took cover as well, sticking his head out briefly to see what was going on. Eren looked up watching the flying reptile began to descend, picking up high speeds. The reptile was going so fast, even sound itself itself couldn't catch up. Eren braced for the impact that awaited him, putting his arms out to hopefully lighten the impact.

The impact was so great that it broke every single bone in Eren's body. The harpoon anchors were uprooted from the trees, causing them to splinter and fly apart in all different directions. A few of those splinters hitting a few recruits. Eren's entire body was limp, unable to do a single thing. As soon as the creature stopped and flew back up, Eren flew back and landed at the base of a titan tree. He could feel his body begin to repair itself, but he was still paralyzed at the moment. Eren moved his eyes over at the right, seeing the dark predator making his way over. The spines on the back began glowing a vivid bright blue, indicating the upcoming blast. At that moment, Eren felt his spine crack back in place, along with his shoulder and hip. He got up and grabbed a nearby tree to try and block the attack. The blast made the log splinter and burn, pushing and driving him back. He looked up at the corner of his eye to see the flying reptile come at him and tackle him. Eren fell to the ground. At the same time, the two creatures stepped back to give one last attack to the Titan. Looking up, Eren got up and ran from the two. When the two shot there blast, the impact blasted and uprooted some titan trees, landing on Eren.

The two creatures stepped slowly to the impact, smoke and ash surrounded the area. The two locked eye contact for a brief second before slowly parting their ways. After a few minutes, a large cloud of steam pushed up in the air. "Hurry up, before they come back"! Armin said to the recruits. The team began to rush towards the impact, looking around for any signs of Eren. Levi looked over and found the spot Eren was at. There was smoke rising up from his body, his skin was hot to the touch. "Get over here, I found Eren"! Levi yelled out to the team. "Damn, he's burning up". Sasha said helping Eren up. "Wait, take him to that stream to cool down"! Hanji said catching up with the rest of them. Hanji helped carry him to the water, setting him down by the bank. Armin splashed some water on his face to cool him down. Eren woke up in a panicked started, jumping up and looking around. "D-did, did it work, where are they"!? "Calm down, calm down. You really took a beating out there". Armin said. Levi walked over to Eren to check on his physical state. "you're still alive after that? Nevermind that, you actually stopped the fighting from those two beasts". "I… I did"? Eren said starting to laugh. "I ACTUALLY DID IT"!

Two days had gone by since the offense against the two beasts, things soon began to go back to normal. Eren sat down slowly by the main barracks, still extremely sore. Mikasa watched him moved stiffly. "How are you right now"? She asked him. "Tonight? Still sore from the fight". Mikasa sat next to him. "Have you heard anything back from Hanji"? "Yeah, Hanji said she was working on something new". He said scratching his head. "Did Hanji seal herself away from everyone again". Mikasa nodded as she stood up and walked to the door. "I'll make sure to check up on you later". She said walking out the door, almost bumping into Levi. "Levi? You're up late". Mikasa said. "Yeah, just another dream". Levi said walking down the hall. Eren looked out the window watching the Wall, still being built in the distance. "Two new beasts in this world… maybe that might mean less titans… why are they coming out now. I just hope that there aren't anymore".

 **End**

 _ **Teaser:**_

The mountain sides were vacant and free from the light that Wall Maria casted. The wind blew gently by the more smaller trees nearby. Suddenly, the rocks shifted and began tumbling down. A small opening formed, with it, the sound of breathing.

 _ **Disclaimer of ownership of the Godzilla and attack on titan franchise**_


End file.
